


On The Run

by SarT1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: On The Run is about a bunch of teenagers who witnessed a bunch of crimes…which are found to be connected. Seeing as there are a group of people connected in this issue, police decided to move all of the families to a new town in a different part of the country and they could privately discuss what they saw and what they're feelings are towards it and how it's effecting them in therapy three times a week. Most of them go to a regular school where they mustn't say anything about what happened. Strong bonds are created, as are relationships.Please Review.





	1. Meeting Everyone and New Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Accepted!
> 
> Recently I was PM by someone who wishes to remain anonymous; this person says that they really like my stories. However, they wondered why I'm always bashing Masaya/Mark. To which I replied that "he's not really my favorite character." To which they replied with "I wonder if you're capable of being diverse in your writings." or something along those lines. To which I replied with "what do you mean?" To which they responded, "I bet you can't write five stories or technically five chapters to five different stories by Saturday. Can you even come up with one?" So I started thinking; I know there's no prize or whatever, other than proving them wrong. So continuing to think; I have a few stories that I haven't started yet and then a few other ideas that I could write down. Getting five stories completely done by Saturday, when I only just got this message yesterday probably not possible…unless their all one-shots, but to this person that probably would be a copout and probably think that I'm just taking an easy way out. However, getting five chapters for five different stories done by Saturday, I would've been able to do, but I've been sick and we're re-arranging the house. So at this point, no I can't get it done by this Saturday. Do I know why this person wants it done in such a short time period? No, I do know, but I'm up for the challenge anyways. However, I'm going to do it my way and get five chapters up, but I will get them up.
> 
> So anyways, I know these aren't my normal stories because I'm not totally bashing Masaya/Mark, but here it goes. By the way, from how I feel at the moment of writing these will depend on what names I use, whether it is the original Japanese names or the English names. I will name the titles of the stories I'm writing in each story, but will not put each description in the stories, because that would just make this longer than it needs to be and already probably is; sorry 'bout that ;/…some of these might have to do with the mew mew project, some might not.
> 
> On the Run-(the first of many non masaya bashing stories I will be writing...)

This is the first story in my challenge to not bash Masaya/Mark.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Siblings:**

Kiwi & Kish-15

Keiichiro-20, Ryou & Masaya 15

Haru-14 & Pudding-12

Ichigo-15 & Ringo-12

Zakuro-18 & Mint-15

Pie-20 Berry-16 & Tart-14

Lettuce-16 & Tasuku-16

**Pairings:**

Kiwi & Ryou

Ichigo & Masaya

Mint & Kish

Lettuce & Pie

Pudding & Tart

Zakuro & Keiichiro

Berry & Tasuku

Ringo & Haru

* * *

**On The Run**

**Kish and Kiwi:**

Kish and his twin sister Kiwi lived a peaceful life with their grandparents, Nanny and Toshi in England after their father killed their mother and was thrown in jail.

The two of them have been living with their grandparents for the last five years since their father got drunk and killed their mother because she "forgot" to do some of the housework; in reality Kiwi was very ill and needed a lot of attention at the time and didn't have the time to get everything done. It didn't even matter that Kish was helping as much as he could, but that didn't matter; in fact it only made their dad even angrier, because men shouldn't be doing any domestic stuff. So when got home to a "messy" house he became enraged and shot their mother and was going to go after Kiwi, but Kish being the brother he was protected her and got shot in the arm.

Needless to say police were called after a neighbor complained and their father was taken to jail, later apologizing and regretting everything, and Kish was taken to the hospital, where he made a quick recovery.

That happened when they were ten and Kiwi took it really hard and blames herself and it only made Kish become a very protective brother.

The two of them are currently single and have no interest in dating; Kiwi had a boyfriend at one point, but they broke up after he hurt her and Kish beat the crap out of the dude. Kish also had a girlfriend, but broke up with because she was insanely jealous of Kiwi and was always saying crap.

They are fraternal twins, meaning they do not look alike; Kish has forest green hair and ember eyes, while Kiwi has brown hair with an orange hint to it and emerald green eyes.

Both of them are currently fifteen and have jobs so that they can help out their grandparents for all that they've done for them. However, a few days ago they had to quit their jobs and move to Japan.

About a week ago the two of them witnessed the murder of a very wealthy and important couple in the little town that they lived in.

**Flashback:**

Kish and Kiwi were just walking out of a store after buying some groceries for the house when they heard a woman screaming and a man yelling obscenities.

After a minute or two Kish and Kiwi went to investigate what they had heard; Kish was curious as to what was going on and Kiwi just stuck with her brother.

Kiwi did her best to keep up with Kish as was right behind him when he stopped.

"Kish, what's going on?" Kiwi asked and then saw what Kish was looking at.

Kish just stood there looking at the scene in front of him shocked, before coming to his senses and to get him and his sister out of there.

"Kish?" Kiwi asked scared.

"Shhh, its ok Kiwi. Just be quiet and back up slowly; we'll go get the police." Kish said as he grabbed the groceries that he was carrying.

Everything was going well until Kiwi tripped over a raised part of the sidewalk and fell backwards, dropping everything she had. That's when they heard the gunshot and the couple who were begging for their lives earlier went silent; they were dead, bullets in their head.

The man who had committed the murder had seen Kiwi and started charging her and that's when Kish dropped his groceries and grabbed Kiwi's arm and started running; they had just barely made it to the police station.

Once they got there they explained everything that they had seen to the police, who went to investigate.

Not only did they find everything the teens said to be true, but the guy who did it was there trying to cover everything up. Needless to say he was arrested, but he warned them that he had friends who could take care of other business.

After everything the police took Kish and Kiwi home and had a long discussing with their grandparents; they explained that witness protection would be the best thing for them until they could find every last one of that guys men or whomever.

Everybody had agreed to go into witness protection for the twins' safety and agreed to move to Japan with a few other families who are just entering the program as well.

The chief of police had said that it would take awhile but he would enroll them in school and therapy and other things that they may need to be situated. The only thing that they weren't too thrilled with was that they would be living in one house with several other families.

**End Flashback:**

So there they were, with the other families, standing in front of this huge mansion like house, staring in awe at how big it was.

* * *

**Ichigo and Ringo:**

Ichigo and Ringo were sister, but not your typical sisters; they're actually cousins. You see when she was little and Ringo was maybe a year and a half or two, Ichigo's parents, Sakura and Shintaro took her in, after there were personal issues going on with Ichigo's mother's sister or whatever; they couldn't keep her so they took Ringo in.

Ichigo is fifteen with red hair and brown eyes and Ringo is twelve with reddish-orange hair and brown eyes.

Before witness protection they lived on the island of Hokkaido in Japan, but now they live in a different part of Japan far from Hokkaido.

They haven't exactly had a hard life, but they haven't had it easy either; their parents had a great job, but they rarely ever see them. Neither of the girls really have any friends; Ichigo had one really good friend who didn't think she was overly weird and Ringo had no friends because she was considered to stuck up because she was shy.

Anyways, Ichigo's friend belongs to a high society and she and her family is the reason why they're going into witness protection.

**Flashback:**

"Ichigo, make you be polite and courteous while you're there!" Ichigo's mother called as Ichigo left to go spend the night at her friend's house.

"I will!" Ichigo called back waving goodbye for the night,

Ichigo had then got to her friend Shita's house after a fifteen minute bus ride, and upon arriving the butler opened the door to let her in.

Shita's family was one of the richest families in Japan and lived in a big mansion with two butlers, three maids, at least four chefs or cooks or bakers, whatever you want to call them.

"Ichigo you made it." A young girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes said calmly walking down the stairs.

"Of course I made it. You still want me here don't you Shita?" Ichigo asked looking at her friend.

"Of course I do. I'm glad you could make it. Come on, I'll show you my room." Shita said taking Ichigo upstairs.

When they got to Shita's room, Ichigo couldn't believe how big it was; it was the biggest room she'd ever seen in her life; it was at least two and a half of her room in one.

So for the next few hours they talked and played games. Sometime in-between all the fun and games they ate dinner.

Finally it was time for bed; it was around one am when Ichigo and Shita heard screaming coming from down the hall and then gunshots fired.

"We need to hide." Shita said as she pushed Ichigo into her closet while she went to go hide under her bed, but it was too late; the person, hiding under a mask, came in and started throwing her around her room, before eventually stabbing her to death twenty eight times.

Ichigo would've been ok if she hadn't screamed in horror.

When the masked killer heard her, he yanked open the closet door and yanked Ichigo out by her arm, pulling it out of the socket. Said killer then started throwing Ichigo all over like he had done with Shita; he was about to stabbing her when cops came in and started shooting at the masked man.

Unfortunately the masked man got away before they could nab him, but before she was taken to the hospital she gave a detailed description of a tattoo that the man had on his neck.

After a few days in the hospital the FBI came to the family and explained that the man who killed her friend and her family is a very dangerous gang leader with members all over the world. Because of the circumstances they would have to be put into witness protection with other families who have had run ins with other gang members.

Ichigo and her family were not thrilled in having to go into witness protection, but understood for the safety of their family; so eventually they agreed.

**End Flashback:**

They were the first ones to arrive at the new place and Ichigo couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of Shita's place.

Soon after they arrived a group of boys arrived, followed by two girls, one with long purple hair and one with shorter blue hair. After them the rest of the families started showing up. The final family seemed to be a boy with green hair, what they assumed was his younger sister and who seemed to be their grandparents.

* * *

**Ryou, Masaya & Keiichiro: **

Ryou, Masaya and Keiichiro are a unique family; none of them biologically related. Ryou's parents, when Ryou was about five or six adopted Masaya when they found him on the streets begging for food; they had found out that he was left on the steps of a fire station in the middle of the night when he was a baby. Keiichiro came to them when he was about fourteen as an orphan, just to be an assistant to Ryou's father; he wasn't there for pity or anything, just a job and maybe a meal at night. He never expected them to adopt him a year later.

Keiichiro is twenty with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes.

Ryou is fifteen with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Masaya is also fifteen with black hair and brown eyes.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya and their family are from America. (I don't think they ever said what state he was actually from)

Ryou's father is major in the area that they are in, being a very successful archeologist. As a successful archeologist, he is very good at digging things up and because of that a major gang came to him and demanded that he help them dig something up. When he declined the gang threatened his family, which by the way did not end well for the gang as a lot of them tried and failed.

Although they're not your typical family, they get along or don't get along like family; they defend one another and the fight like normal brothers do. Ryou and Masaya, they argue a lot, especially about stupid stuff and girls; half the time they don't like the girls the other one dates. Keiichiro is the calm and reasonable one; he tries to get along with everybody; sometimes that just doesn't work. Masaya feels that Keiichiro's always taking Ryou's side, while Ryou believes the opposite.

One day, while the professor and his wife were out on a site and grocery shopping Ryou and Masaya were fighting because they were both dumped by their girlfriends. Eventually they dragged Keiichiro into it because he came into the room and he just lost it.

**Flashback:**

"What did you do this time?!" Ryou shouted at Masaya when they got home.

"Me? What do you mean me? What did you do? Carrie broke up with me because of you!" Masaya yelled back.

"Oh really? I guess then we're even because Sasha broke up with me because of you and your slut of a girlfriend!" Ryou yelled.

"Carrie wasn't a slut! Not like Sasha who slept with every guy she sees! Oh look Keiichiro's here! i know he usually takes your side, but for once I bet he'll side with me!" Masaya yelled.

"Like hell he sides with me; he usually sides with you!" Ryou yelled as they glared at each other.

The fighting went on and on for what seemed like hours when it was only five minutes before Keiichiro intervened.

"That's enough now! I only take sides when needed and you both know that! Now when it comes to girls I try to stay out of it because I want you two to be happy! However, when it comes to Carrie and Sasha they were both major hoe bag, cum guzzling sluts! I'm surprised either of you don't have some sort of STDs! For crying out loud! You two have horrible tastes in women! When will you guys find a nice girl who ACTUALLY cares for you and not sex! Sex isn't everything!" Keiichiro yelled exasperated.

"Geez Keii, relax…I didn't know you felt that way about who we dated." Ryou said simply shocked at Keiichiro's outburst.

"Yeah, calm down. Who knew you cared so much about us." Masaya said simply, just as shocked as Ryou.

"Of course I care; you guys are my brothers, blood or not. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go lay down and relax, as you said." Keiichiro said going to his room.

"Oh…you got some dirty magazines in there?" Ryou asked mischievously.

"I bet he does…he says not everything is about sex, but even needs release." Masaya said with a devious grin.

"Geez guys! Knock it off! You know I'm going to take a nap." Keiichiro said turning red thinking about how they knew about his secret.

A few weeks later everything changed when one of the gang's leaders came and blew up the house with Ryou's parents still inside the house.

Because the gang or whatever you want to call it was after their family, Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya must go into Witness protection. No ifs ands or buts as the detective said simply, saying they'd be moving to Japan and in a large house with other families also dealing with the same issues

**End Flashback:**

When they arrived there was another family already there and others soon followed suit.

* * *

**Pie, Berry & Tart: **

Pie, Berry and Tart were a somewhat normal family; a mom, a dad and siblings. Well that's how it used to be; a few years ago the parents became seriously ill and passed away. At that time Pie was seventeen and could take responsibility for his younger siblings.

Currently Pie is the oldest sibling at twenty, has purple hair and dull dark blue eyes. He rarely shows emotion except when it comes to his siblings and every now and then when he watches some criminal show. His father left when he found his wife to be cheating on him with Tart's father and blames Pie for not informing him.

Tart is the youngest sibling at fourteen, has light brown hair and orange eyes. He is pretty hyper and has been diagnosed with ADHD and is technically not allowed to have sugar or sweets, but he usually gets away with it. He is six years younger than Pie. He has the same mother as Pie, but not the same father; both his parents are dead.

Berry is the middle sibling at sixteen, has long blonde hair and dark brown, almost red eyes. She was adopted by Pie and Tart's parents after they couldn't have any more children.

Their parents loved all children equally. Although at first Pie and Tart wondered because their mother kept saying how much she really wanted a girl.

They, like Kish and Kiwi are from England, well Pie and Tart are, Berry originally was born in France and was adopted and brought to England when she was about seven years old. At that time Pie would've been eleven and Tart would've been five. No, they do not know Kish or Pie.

Now, their parents had gotten into some trouble…mainly because Pie's father was insanely angry when his wife cheated on him with Tart's father. And because of that anger joined the gang that is putting so many in witness protection.

As it was discovered Pie's father was poisoning their parents; after they were gone, a long while after they were gone, he'd start poisoning the kids.

**Flashback:**

It was a short time before they had to go into witness protection there was a knock on their do; Pie answered.

"Officer Kai? What's going on?" Pie asked looking at the cop at his door.

"Yes, is there somewhere private we could talk?" Officer Kai asked seriously looking at Pie.

"Yeah, anywhere works; Berry and Tart are out for the next hour or two." Pie said leading the officer to the living room.

"So, what's going on?" Pie asked again as they sat down.

"This is about your father." Officer Kai said simply.

"What about Deep Blue?" Pie asked slightly angry that it was brought up after all these years.

"Do you remember when your mother and step father died a few years ago due to unknown causes?" Officer Kai asked.

"Yes, you said it was due to something with their jobs. What about it now?" Pie asked, his anger rising.

"Well, we found more victims like that all over town. We took a deeper look into your parents' death and found out that they had been poisoned. Not only that, but we apprehended Deep Blue and after a few hours of interrogation we got him to admit to everything and then he also admitted that you and your siblings are next. We didn't want to tell you about any of this originally because we know how you can get, but then out of nowhere he mysteriously disappeared. So in the end someone had to tell you the truth and since I worked on your parents' case before I figured it should be me." Officer Kai said looking at Pie, who by now was dark red in the face with anger.

"So what does that mean for us then?" Pie asked trying to calm down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Well, for your siblings' safety and of course yours as well we think that it is best for you and them to go into witness protection. It is what's best for you guys." Officer Kai said simply looking at Pie, thinking that he wouldn't agree to the witness protection and would want to go out and find and kill Deep Blue.

Officer Kai couldn't blame him, but he couldn't let him do such a thing for safety reasons.

"Fine, we'll go into witness protection, but I don't know how well they'll like it. Well Tart might; he likes adventures and stuff like this. Berry on the other hand, I think she'll hate it; she's pretty popular from what she says." Pie said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Right, well you have fun with that. I have to go; I'll be back within a few days." Officer Kai said leaving as the other two came in?

As expected Tart thought this was the coolest thing ever; he didn't have any friends so it didn't matter to him. Berry on the other hand threw a major fit; she was leaving all her friends…even though she only had two and really wasn't all that popular.

**End Flashback:**

So here they were, in front of the new house; Berry complaining the whole time.

* * *

**Haru & Pudding: **

Haru and his younger sister Pudding lived in an orphanage in China before going into witness protection.

Haru is fourteen with orange hair and crimson red eyes while Pudding is twelve and has short blonde hair and light brown eyes.

All of their younger siblings have been adopted; it seems nobody wants teenagers. For Haru and Pudding what happened to them, whether they get adopted or not didn't matter; what mattered to them were their younger siblings.

After their siblings were all adopted out the owners of the orphanage started being really nasty to Pudding and Haru, so they got what they could carry and ran away. Of course being fourteen and twelve they couldn't get too far; they ended up living in an alley under a very large box they had found.

The only reason they are in witness protection is because of something Haru and their parents witnessed when he was eight…drug bust gone wrong.

One night while they were trying to sleep a man came and grabbed them and tried to take them to who knows where and put an end to them. However, a friend bystander was there and stopped anything from happening.

After all was said and done the bystander took them to the police who in turn called the FBI when they heard who they were and they were sent with them to Japan where they would meet others somewhat like them and maybe make new friends.

They stood there, in front of the house, bouncing from foot to foot, excited at how many people they would be living with.

* * *

**Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce & Tasuku: **

Zakuro and Mint are sisters who lived in Paris three doors down from their best friends Lettuce and Tasuku before being relocated.

Zakuro is eighteen with long violet hair and light blue eyes and used to be a model/ singer.

Mint is fifteen with dark blue hair and brown eyes and is a dancer, no longer professional.

Lettuce and Tasuku are both sixteen year old fraternal twins. Lettuce has green hair and light blue eyes while Tasuku has gray hair and eyes.

Mint had tried to get with Tasuku a few times, but he was never interested, said he could never date someone who is so into their selves and their looks. After that was said Mint huffed and gave up calling him a loser and a nerd, but they still remain friends.

Lettuce's and Tasuku's parents, Dashi and Pepper, are business moguls, as is Zakuro's and Mint's mom, Rose; their dad died when they were young from a heart attack or something like that.

One day while they were out shopping, much to Tasuku's dismays, they heard a loud boom come from behind them and found that Lettuce's and Tasuku's father and many others had been in a building that had been blown up-there were only four survivors, all lower paid interns on the bottom floor.

Their mothers were supposed to be there that day, but had to stay home because they both had severe food poisoning from bad sushi that they got from a convenient store on the go; they needed food fast. Boy, are they suffering the consequences and they are pissed; work is the most important thing to them.

Anyways, when the four survivors came out the group witnessed four people in black, three men and one woman, shoot them dead in an overkill kind of fashion.

The group did know what to do; they stood there shocked until the shooters saw them and started walking towards them shooting.

Not even five seconds after the people in black saw them, Zakuro started pushing the younger kids to get them to run; they all made it to the nearest police station, but not unharmed; Mint was shot in the back of left her leg and Lettuce in her right arm and shoulder.

They were rushed to a hospital as soon as they knew it was safe; the bullets missed all major organs and bones, so just wrapped up and sent home after statements were taken.

Two days later FBI agents who work all over the world came to talk to the families and told them that they would need to be put in witness protection, to which their mothers threw a fit. They were complaining because they just made leads in their departments; needless to say they were not happy.

The kids, even Zakuro have agreed to go into protection almost right away; their mothers however, took hours to get them to agree. They did, however, after hours agreed to go, defeated.

So about two weeks later they arrived at the new house; there were some people there already there and then the rest of the people arrived after they did.

Lettuce and Tasuku were a little apprehensive, Mint was excited and Zakuro was well, annoyed; she didn't sleep very well on the bumpy plane ride. And we all know how their mothers are, pissy and bitchy.

* * *

"So, this is where we will be staying?" Ichigo asked looking at the house after everybody arrived.

"Yes, this is where you will ALL be staying. It's a safe place for you all; you're all connected because of the problems you have encountered that brought you all here." A man in a navy blue uniform said coming up behind everybody, along with an older woman who looked like she was in her late forties or early fifties.

"Surely this won't fit all of us! It can't be that big. And how are we supposed to get any work done with all these people in one house!" Rose complained first, Pepper following suit.

"Who are you people anyways?" Pepper asked rudely right away.

"Me? I'm Akio Tokawa, director and head of witness protection for anyone dealing with the people who are trying to kill you guys. This is one of my associates; her name is Chihiro Jade, and she is one of our best therapists/physiologists that we have; she's here to help you all cope with what has happened to you. And this house is big enough for you all; it has fourteen rooms, each with their own full bathroom, plus four other half bathrooms around the house, a decent sized living area, if you decide to use it, an extra large kitchen and dining room, again, if you decide to use it, a massive basement, an attic and a yard that stretches ten acres. Outside there is a pool house with three pools and two hot tubs, a pool house with pool tables, air hockey tables and other various table games, a small golf course, a play ground type area and sixteen different sheds for the kids to uses whenever they want. And for the adults who can legally drink, there is also a small bar outside as well, that's way down the way thought; there is a path to follow…for everyplace out there. And ladies, the pool house isn't just for you guys; the kids and other adults may use it whenever they please. And we will know if you are hogging the pool house. That being said, please note that with the exceptions of the bedrooms and the bathrooms every room, the pool house and the sheds are heavily monitored with cameras so we can make sure that everybody here is safe and using places fairly. Now as I said before there are only fourteen rooms, so everybody will have roommates and we've already got them picked out and who gets what room. Now if you'd please follow me." Akio said simply as he was about to go inside and show them all around.

"Roommates, I can handle, fine. But not being able to pick my own room. Uh-uh. No way, no how. I demand to pick my own room! And I certainly will not allow some guy, who I don't know to pick my roommate!" Rose said angrily.

"Some of these young people have no respect and think that they should get everything handed to them on a silver platter. Good lord if they worked for me, they'd be fired on the spot." Nanny said simply.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are, you little old hag?!" Rose and Pepper demanded at the same time.

"Actually, Mrs. Nanny, they do work for you. They worked for your company back in Paris and they work for your company here." Akio said simply.

"Excuse us?! What do you mean we work for her?!" Rose and Pepper asked shocked and pissed.

"Well, that company you worked so hard to get ahead in was owned by Nanny and Toshi. Their names were on the logos; well their birth names were anyways. There new names are on their company here, which by the way is going great; I think you said it was once your daughter's idea." Akio said looking at Nanny.

"No, as much as I loved my daughter, she had no creative ideas in her body; this new company is my granddaughter's idea; the real creative designer in the family." Nanny said looking at Kiwi.

"Yep, that's Kiwi for you. She can't sew worth crap, but she drew a lot of her outfits she used to wear when she would model; yeah, I know who you used to be. Granted Kiwi doesn't really like designing outfits she's more of other artsy type of stuff." Kish said looking at his sister.

"Wait, you're that family? The family who owns the best clothing companies in the world? The family with the deranged man who killed his wife and almost killed his own daughter and actually shot his son?" Rose and Pepper shot out immediately, causing Kiwi to have a panic attack.

"Nice going lady. Do you just puke out what you have to say? Why the fuck can't you think before you fucking speak!" Kish yelled at them helping Kiwi to relax.

"Kish, language!" Nanny yelled while Toshi gave him a thumb up.

"What?! They fucking started it. I'm not apologizing for their stupidity!" Kish said angrily.

"I'm not even going to argue with you right now. Just get her to calm down." Nanny said calmly.

"I'm ok. Can we just look around?" Kiwi asked standing up after a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to do something about your disrespectful grandson?"

"No. First of all he's right; you should think before you speak. Second of all, you have no right to comment on our life. I will have a talk with him later. As for you ladies; my granddaughter and grandson will be taking over ANY businesses we ever have, so I'd suggest you respect them like you supposedly respect me and my husband. We have heard of you and the work that you put into the company and the promotion that we so gracefully gave to you. Oh yes. Did you think that your boss gave you the promotion? Well you would be wrong. The company belongs to us and we ultimately decide who gets, hired, fired, promoted or demoted. I'm telling you right now if your work ethics weren't so good, you'd either be demoted or fired. Do you understand me? Oh and one more thing, you will listen and respect Mr. Akio's rules and have a roommate and your rooms picked for you." Nanny demanded, annoyed at the two in front of her, who by now looked like they were about to shit their pants; they just nodded their heads.

"Wow…I've never seen our moms so quiet before. I like this lady; she's awesome!" Zakuro whispered to Mint, Lettuce and Tasuku.

"I know right. I've never seen anybody stand up to them ever. And that boy with the green hair, the lady's grandson, he's so good looking." Mint whispered back, causing Lettuce to giggle a bit.

Neither Lettuce nor Tasuku said anything, but just stood there shocked, just nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, right. As Ms. Kiwi and Mrs. Nanny have said and asked I will now show you around the house and to your rooms." Akio said opening the door, leading everybody inside.

Once inside everybody's jaws hit the floor at how nice and beautiful the place looked.

"Wow! Look at this place." Pudding and Ringo said at once while everybody looked around.

"Right if you follow me. This is the living area; if for some reason you should spend any time together this would be the place. Same goes for the dining room, which is the room right between the living area and the kitchen. This is the kitchen; I know it's really big, but I don't know how many of you will be in here at once. The basement is through this door; it would probably make a good game room or something along those lines. The attic is upstairs; I'll get to that in a little bit. There is a half bath in the basement, one between the dining room and living area. There is also a half bath upstairs and one in the attic. If you follow me this way to the sliding glass door; this leads to a porch and to outside." Akio said sliding the door to outside.

Everyone then stepped out onto the porch to see the beautiful view.

"Ok, so you see this path, just follow it and it will lead you to everywhere you would go. Out to the right is the playground and to the left is the golf area. If you go straight back a little ways both pool houses are back there; swimming pools to the left and pool gaming area to the right. Follow the path further back and there will be sixteen large shed like buildings with each of the kids' names on them indicating which one is theirs. Ultimately they will fit all of the kids in them at once, but they are designed pacifically for each individual. And if you go back even further the bar is at the end of the one path. After the bar however, are two more paths, one leading east and one west; those are hiking or bike paths, either or. I will let you guys explore that later when you're all settled in. Keep in mind, stay to the path at all times; don't want anyone getting lost out there. Now if you'd follow me back inside I'll show you all to your rooms." Akio said simply as everybody walked inside.

"I have a question, Mr. Akio." Lettuce said raising her hand.

"Yes, what is it Lettuce?" Akio asked looking at her.

"I saw horses out there. Do they belong to this land or no?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes and No. They do live on this land, but people in the city own them; they don't come by very often. One of the groundskeepers takes care of them. I hope that answers your question." Akio said looking at her.

"Yes, thank you." Lettuce said quietly.

"Ok, this way then. Oh and I've ordered you guys pizza for when you do get settled. Anyways follow me. The adults will all be downstairs, and those rooms along with the few spare rooms are this way. The laundry room is on the other end of the house on the other side of the living area. Nanny and Toshi this will be your room; I hope you enjoy it and I also hope it's big enough." Akio said showing them.

"I think this'll be plenty of room." Toshi said as he and his wife looked around.

"Will you two be ok on your own?" Nanny asked Kish and Kiwi.

"Yes." Both Kiwi and Kish said simply looking inside their grandparents' new room.

"Ok, then. Behave and have fun." Nanny and Toshi said looking at Kish when they said behave and at Kiwi when they said have fun.

"We will." They both said.

"Ok, next to them we have Sakura and Shintaro and on the end are Rose and Pepper." Akio said as they all went looking, Sakura and Shintaro saying their "I love yous and behaves and have funs" to their kids. Rose and Pepper just went without saying a word to their kids.

"Ok now if you'll all follow me upstairs I'll show you your rooms." Akio said leading them upstairs.

Once upstairs he let Chihiro explain the room arrangements.

"Ok, when we picked who would be staying with who, we went by age and of course gender and there was some other things that we had to account for. First of all we put boys with boys and girls with girls. Boys are on the east wing and girls are on the right wing. The attic separates each wing, right here at the top of the stairs. Right, we'll start with the girls. This first room here belongs to Zakuro and Mint; we decided to keep the sisters together being as we have an uneven amount of fifteen year old girls and only one eighteen year old girl. I know we have other siblings here, but we do this for a reason. Next to Zakuro and Mint we have Lettuce and Berry, the sixteen year old girls. Then a few feet down, past a wall/walk way we have Kiwi and Ichigo, the other two fifteen year old girls, also the two who I do believe are the most troubled. Any who, moving on. At the end of the hall, making it impossible to sneak out in the middle of the night because I know how twelve year old girls are, we have Pudding and Ringo. Well, all of your girls' things are already in there; they're just waiting to be unpacked. Go ahead and get settled in while we show the boys their rooms." Chihiro said showing the girls to their rooms and new roommates.

"Are you going to be ok? I mean when everything is all said and done I'll show you where you can find me at any time." Kish said to Kiwi while she looked around.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit nervous. But everyone else seems ok. New place I guess. Thanks." Kiwi said walking into her new room with Ichigo.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of her over here. Nothing to worry about." Ichigo and Zakuro said at the same time smiling.

"Ok then. See you in a little bit." Kish said walking with the other guys.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" Ryou asked looking at Kish.

"No, but a lot has happened and it's her business to say or tell you if she wants, not mine." Kish said simply, knowing full well he was just curious.

"That's fine. I think we've all been through a lot; some more than others." Ryou replied back.

"I guess." Kish sighed.

"Ok guys, here we are. This first room belongs to the two twenty year olds, Keiichiro and Pie. We didn't figure you guys would want to be with younger guys and would like to have intellectual conversations assuming you guys talk. Any who, next to them are Ryou and Kish; we thought of putting Ryou and Masaya together, but then we read your file…found out you two don't get along a whole lot and we want to try and keep the peace. Plus, you're both fifteen. Like the girls there is a wall separating the rooms a few feet and when we get to the first room further down we have Masaya who is our last fifteen year old with Tasuku our only sixteen year old boy, but I don't think you two are that far apart in age. And finally on the end because I know fourteen year old boys are sneaker than twelve year old girls, Tart and Haru are on the end. Especially these two fourteen year old boys…very mischievous. Any who go ahead and check out your new rooms and get to know one another." Chihiro said in a chipper voice as she and Akio went downstairs.

"Wow, she's one peppy lady." Tart and Haru said staring after her.

"Yeah, it's really annoying." Ryou, Kish and Pie said going to their new rooms.

"Any who…" Tart and Haru said mimicking her.

"Be nice. She just has a sunny disposition that's all." Keiichiro said as they all went to their own rooms.


	2. Classes & Getting to Know You

So after everyone got unpacked and settled in Kish went to find Kiwi to show her where his room was.

“So this is my room and my roommate; his name is Ryou.” Kish said introducing the two.

“Hey, Kiwi right?” Ryou asked walking over.

“Uh-huh…” Kiwi said nervously.

“I’m Ryou.” Ryou said putting his hand out to shake hers.

“Uh-huh…” Kiwi said shyly shaking his hand.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked looking at her as she turned red.

“Yeah, sorry; just nervous.” Kiwi said quietly.

“Don’t be. Hey, do you want to go out on the trail later and explore with me?” Ryou asked.

“Oh um...sure.” Kiwi said quietly.

“Great!” Ryou said with a smile that made Kiwi melt.

“Kids, pizza’s ready; come and get it!” Sakura and Shintaro called up the stairs.

Soon after they called for dinner almost everyone ran downstairs; the only ones left upstairs were Ryou, Kiwi, Kish, Masaya and Ichigo.

“Hey are you guys coming or not?” Mint asked looking up the stairs, more at Kish.

“Yeah, we’ll be down in a few minutes.” Kish said simply.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mint asked walking back upstairs.

“We’re just talking about exploring the paths after we get done eating. Do you want to come with?” Kish asked looking at Mint.

“Oh I’d love to!” Mint said excitedly.

“Can I come with too?” Ichigo and Masaya asked at the same time.

“Sure; the more the merrier.” Kish said looking at Mint.

“So what’s your name anyways?” Kish asked looking at everyone.

“I’m Ichigo and I have a younger sister, Ringo, who already ran downstairs.” Ichigo said simply.

“I’m Masaya and I’m Ryou’s brother…kind of.” Masaya said looking at everyone.

“What do you mean kind of?” Kiwi asked.

“I’m adopted…along with our older brother Keiichiro.” Masaya said simply.

“Oh…” Kiwi and Kish said simply.

“I’m Mint and my older sister, Zakuro also went downstairs already.” Mint said smiling.

“You two are the ones with the bitch for a mother.” Kish said looking at her.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about her.” Mint said simply putting her hand on the back of her head.

“No, I’m sorry. How do you handle a mother like her?” Kish asked curiously.

“We don’t; they just ignore us and its fine. It just means we can do what we want. You two are the grandchildren of my mother’s bosses, aren’t you?” Mint asked looking at Kish and Kiwi.

“Yep, that’s us!” Kish said causing Mint to giggle.

“So who are you?” Mint asked looking at Ryou.

“Yeah, I’m Ryou.” Ryou said simply looking at Kiwi.

“Come on you six! It’s time to eat!” Sakura and Shintaro yelled up again.

“Coming!” Ichigo yelled as they all looked at each other.

“Guess we’d better get down there before they have a tizzy.” Kish and Ryou said at the same time.

“Right.” The others said as they made their way downstairs.

“It’s about time you got down here.” Zakuro said as they sat down.

“What were you doing up there; having sex?” Haru and Tart asked smirking.

As soon as they asked that Kiwi’s, Ichigo’s and Mint’s faces went red and Ryou, Masaya and Kish spit out their drinks as they started chasing the two around.

“So Kiwi, what’s it like living with Kish?” Mint asked looking at Kiwi before he came back.

“Oh, it’s good; he’s very protective. But he does leave me alone to do my own thing.” Kiwi said softly.

“He have a girlfriend?” Mint asked trying to make it seem like she was just curious.

“He used to, but they didn’t work out. That was about a year ago I think.” Kiwi said softly.

“So what about?” Mint asked looking at her.

“What do you mean?” Kiwi asked confused.

“Did you have a boyfriend back home where you’re from?” Mint asked.

“Oh. I used to, but he wasn’t very good to me; so we broke up.” Kiwi said softly.

“If you don’t mind my asking, but what did he do?” Mint asked prying.

“He just wasn’t a nice guy.” Kiwi said softly.

“What are we talking about?” Kish asked as they came back; Haru and Tart with knots on their heads.

“Nothing!” Kiwi said quickly.

“The blue haired girl asked if you had a girlfriend and if your sister had a boyfriend. Your sister said that your relationships just didn’t work out. And her boyfriend just wasn’t a nice person.” Ringo said munching on so pizza.

“God you have a big mouth.” Ichigo said annoyed throwing a napkin at her sister.

“What? It’s what was said.” Ringo said throwing it back.

“Ok girls; that’s enough now. Ichigo leave your sister alone; and Ringo don’t go telling people other people’s business.” Sakura said as she went back to the kitchen.

“Yes mom.” Both girls said in union.

“Ok…so maybe we should get to know everyone. Starting with who everyone is and how old they are.” Kish said sitting next to Kiwi.

“Ok. So who goes first?” Ringo asked curious.

“How about youngest to oldest?” Haru suggested.

“How are we supposed to know how old everyone is if we don’t know anything about anyone?” Pudding asked confused.

“Well I don’t know; it was just a suggestion Pudding!” Haru exclaimed at his younger sister.

“Well!” Pudding started but was interrupted by Kish’s and Kiwi’s grandfather.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. I have all of your names written down on a piece of paper in this hate. Kiwi will pull out a piece of paper and whoever’s name is on it will start.” Toshi said simply.

“Ok.” All the teens plus Keiichiro and Pie said at once.

“Ok Kiwi; go ahead and choose.” Toshi said putting the hat in front of her.

“Umm…ok…” Kiwi said nervously pulling out a name.

“Who’s name is on it sweetheart?” Toshi asked looking at her.

“Uh…ummm…Keiichiro?” Kiwi said softly showing her grandfather the piece of paper.

“Ok then; where’s Keiichiro?” Toshi asked.

“I’m over here sir.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Oh sir? I like this kid; Kish you could learn a thing or two from him. But honestly, you can call me Toshi; Sir was my father.” Toshi said causing everyone to laugh. “But seriously. Start with Keiichiro and you guys can go left from there.” Toshi continued.

“Yes…” “Mr. Toshi” “Grandpa.” Everyone said at once.

“So what do we say?” Keiichiro asked.

“Your name, your age, something you like and something you dislike and a hobby or hobbies.” Ryou said leaning back while closing his eyes.

“Oh, before you start. I’m sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of important. Guardians please come out here; this concerns you as well. After I get this last bit of information out Chihiro and I will be leaving.” Akio said simply as he and Chihiro sat down.

“What is it? Is everything ok?” Sakura and Nanny asked worried.

“Yes, everything is ok. I just thought I’d tell you that we’re working on getting the teens into school by the next school year in about a month and a half.” Akio said simply with a smile.

“Awww!” Most of the teens whined.

“This is a good thing. You need school to socialize and learn things.” Rose said in a monotone tone of voice.

“The only reason you’re saying that because you don’t want us around.” Zakuro said in annoyance.

“No. No, we love you.” Rose said while looking at her phone.

“Whatever…” Both Mint and Zakuro said rolling their eyes.

“Actually…because of how many there are and the situation were just thinking about sending some of our teachers from witness protection come here and teach the kids. Rose and Pepper will be going to their new jobs in the fashion industry and we got Shintaro a job in business; he’ll start that in a few days. Sakura, you said you were happy being a homemaker, but you’re free to find a job if you want. Same goes for Nanny and Toshi; even though you own a business. Keiichiro and Pie; you both have potential and we decided to not to rush you into anything. That being said you should probably try to find a job sometime. Zakuro, you only had one year of school left I believe so you’ll be in an independent studies class. Pudding and Ringo; you two are both twelve so you’ll be in classes together while Tart and Haru; who are both fourteen, will be in a class together. Lettuce, Tasuku and Berry all being sixteen will be in a class together. And the biggest class is of fifteen year olds; Ichigo, Kish, Kiwi, Masaya, Mint and Ryou. Chihiro will explain how all of that will work because I have absolutely no clue; I just hire the people.” Akio said as the teens once again groaned.

“Thank you so much Akio. Ok so we have five different age categories and as Akio said earlier; he has no clue what’s going one. Yes, Zakuro is in a class all to herself, but Pudding Ringo, Tart and Haru will all be in a class together; while Berry, Ichigo, Kish, Kiwi, Lettuce, Masaya, Mint, Ryou and Tasuku will be in a class together. So instead of five different classes there are only three. However, there are many different subjects to be learned; so there will be a few different teachers. I have the list of classes that you’ll be taking. Subjects that you all will be learning are the basics:”

  * Math-Mr. Frick
  * Science-Mr. Moss
  * History-Mr. Bacon
  * English-Ms. Nashi
  * Health-Mrs. Bacon
  * Physical Education-Mr. Petes



“And then there are, what are normally elective classes are; they are now a must:”

  * Art-Mrs. Heaker
  * Music (Everyone)-Mrs. Jags
  * Shop Class (Guys Only)-Mr. Haddingfield
  * Home Economics(Girls Only)-Ms. Haddingfield
  * Mythology-Mr. Koji
  * Creative Writing-Ms. Sake
  * Photography-Mr. Heaker



“Now when I say that these elective classes are a must; what I mean is that each semester you must pick a few to do. You will have nine forty-five minute classes in a day; so that means classes are nine hours long plus a fifty minute lunch at 12:05 PM. And yes, it will be whatever the cook is making that day. It doesn’t matter how long you stay up at night as long as you’re up and ready for class by eight in the morning; and they go until four fifteen in the afternoon. And just so everyone is aware, because of a time issue; physical education will be two hours after classes end; so everyone will have that class together. So please try to be ready for that. Also, some of the elective classes will also include different years depending on who we’ve put in it. Like music; I think everyone is in that class together. And some classes like home economics and shop class are girls or guys only. Yes, Pudding?” Chihiro asked as Pudding raised her hand.

“Do you know how class scheduling will work? And who the chef is?” Pudding asked curiously.

“Actually yes; Sakura will be the lunch chef; so she knows everyone’s allergies if they have any. Now let’s see…”

“Zakuro’s class order is:”

  1. Math-Mr. Frick 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. Science-Mr. Moss 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. History-Mr. Bacon 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Health-Mrs. Bacon 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. English-Ms. Nashi 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Home Economics-Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Pudding’s and Ringo’s classes are all together in this order:”

  1. English-Ms. Nashi 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. Math-Mr. Frick 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Science-Mr. Moss 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. History-Mr. Bacon 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Home Economics-Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Tart’s and Haru’s classes are all together in this order:”

  1. English-Ms. Nashi 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. Math-Mr. Frick 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Science-Mr. Moss 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. History-Mr. Bacon 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Ichigo, Kiwi and Lettuce, have these classes together:”

  1. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Home Economics- Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Mint and Berry have these classes together:”

  1. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Home Economics- Ms. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Ryou and Masaya have these classes together.”

  1. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Art-Mrs. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Creative Writing-Ms. Sake 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“Tasuku and Kish have these classes together.”

  1. Health-Mrs. Bacon 8:00-8:45 AM
  2. History-Mr. Bacon 8:50-9:35 AM
  3. English-Ms. Nashi 9:40-10:25 AM
  4. Math-Mr. Frick 10:30-11:15 AM
  5. Science-Mr. Moss 11:20-12:05 PM
  6. Shop Class-Mr. Haddingfield 1:00-1:45 PM
  7. Music- Mrs. Jags 1:50-2:35 PM
  8. Photography-Mr. Heaker 2:40-3:25 PM
  9. Mythology-Mr. Koji 3:30-4:15 PM
  10. Physical Education-Mr. Petes 6:00-7:00 PM



“I have each of your schedules here; I’ll give them to Sakura and she can hand them to you later. Oh, Keiichiro and Pie; if you want, you can join in on any of the classes. Well we have to be going; but I’ll see you every Sunday between one and one thirty PM and will be staying until I get done talking to each and every one of you for therapy and meditation.” Chihiro said with a large smile.

“Well, I’ll check in once a month to see how everyone’s doing. Have a fantastic evening and enjoy the house and all that comes with it.” Akio said waving as he and Chihiro left, leaving everyone stunned.

“There is something wrong with those people; especially the girl…” Kish said as they all came back to reality.

“Kish! Be nice; she just has a sunny disposition! Now why don’t you get started? I believe you’re starting with Keiichiro and going to the left.” Nanny exclaimed upset at her grandson.

“Yes grandma…” Kish mumbled.

“So...Mr. Keiichiro, are you ready to start?” Kiwi asked politely.

“Yes; I’m Keiichiro Shigure and I’m twenty years old and I was adopted into Ryou’s family. That being said I have two younger adopted brothers; Ryou and Masaya. I don’t even remember my birth last name. I like to bake and help others and I don’t like conflict or when my brothers fight and pull me into it. My hobbies are baking and doing research.” Keiichiro said smiling.

“I’m Pie Shirayuki and I’m twenty years old and I have a younger brother and a younger adopted sister; Tart and Berry. I like to study and do research and to keep myself busy and I don’t like having nothing to do. My hobbies are studying and doing research.” Pie said simply.

“I’m Tart Shirayuki and I’m fourteen years old and I am the youngest of three; Pie and Berry are my older siblings. I like to play and have fun and I don’t like to do boring stuff like studying. My hobbies are playing and pranking/playing tricks on others.” Tart said grinning wickedly.

“I’m Haru Fong and I’m fourteen years old and Pudding is my younger sister; we used to have other siblings, but they were adopted. I like video games and I don’t like studying. My hobbies are video games and playing pranks on people.” Haru said smiling.

“I’m Pudding Fong and I’m twelve years old and my older brother is Haru; and like he said our younger siblings were all adopted. I like to do circus tricks and I don’t like bullies. My hobbies are doing circus tricks and playing.” Pudding said kicking her feet back and forth.

“I’m Ringo Momomiya and I’m twelve years old and Zoey is my older sister/cousin; it’s a long story. I like to play sports and dancing and I don’t like being stuck in bed and going to school. My hobbies are playing soccer and basketball and softball.” Ringo said bouncing up and down in her seat.

“I’m Zakuro Furjiwara and I’m eighteen years old and I have a younger half sister; Mint. I like to do a lot of different things like modeling, singing, dancing and acting, and I don’t like being bored. My hobbies are modeling, singing and dancing.” Zakuro said simply.

“I’m Berry Shirayuki and I’m sixteen years old and I have an older brother and younger brother, whose family adopted me when I was little. I like doing beauty pageants and I don’t like people who think they’re all that. My hobbies are gymnastics and beauty makeup.” Berry said taking a drink.

“I’m Kish Masa and I’m fifteen years old along with my twin sister here; Kiwi. I like fighting like kick boxing and karate, sports and video games and I don’t like when my sister is upset or hurt. My hobbies are kick boxing and Karate, soccer, football and tetherball.” Kish said with a determined smile.

“I’m Kiwi Masa and fifteen years old and I have a twin brother; Kish. Ummm…I like arts and crafts, such as pottery and writing and I don’t like snakes or spiders. My hobbies are writing, reading, pottery, drawing, painting and doodling.” Kiwi said quietly while taking a bite of pizza, while taking glances at Ryou.

“My name is Ryou Shirogane and I’m fifteen years old and when I was little my parents adopted Masaya and a few years later Keiichiro; so they are my brothers…even though Masaya pisses me off. I like to read and write and I don’t like being bored. My hobbies are reading and science.” Ryou said watching Kiwi out of the corner of his eyes.

“My name is Lettuce Midorikawa and I’m sixteen years old and I have twin brother; Tasuku. I like sewing and baking and reading and I don’t like bullies. My hobbies are sewing and making dolls and baking pastries and reading romance novels.” Lettuce said softly.

“I’m Tasuku Midorikawa and I’m sixteen years old and my twin sister is Lettuce. I like kickboxing, soccer and an occasional video game and I can’t stand leeks and onions. My hobbies are kick boxing and soccer.” Tasuku said shoveling a piece of pizza in his mouth.

“I’m Mint Aizawa and I’m fifteen years old and the younger half sister of Zakuro. I like to drink tea and dance ballet and I don’t like lazy people. My hobbies are dancing ballet and drinking tea.” Mint said simply while sipping her tea.

“My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I’m fifteen years old and my younger sister/cousin is Ringo; and as she said it’s a long story. I like to sleep and daydream and have fun and I don’t like being pushed around. My hobbies are daydreaming about…stuff…and eating.” Ichigo said with a smile, as she snuck glances at Masaya.

“I’m Masaya Shirogane and I’m fifteen and as you have already heard Ryou’s family adopted me; it’s a good life, but Ryou pisses me off quite a bit. I like kendo and saving the environment and I don’t like people who destroy it. My hobbies are kendo and saving the environment.” Masaya said glaring at Ryou, who glared back.

“Now, now you two; let’s try to be civil. We just got here after all and there are more people you have to be considerate of.” Keiichiro said trying to defuse any tension.

“Fine…” Both Ryou and Masaya huffed looking away from each other.

“So…do you still want to go explore the trails and stuff with me and the others?” Ryou asked Kiwi.

“I’d love to.” Kiwi said smiling while tilting her head.

“Uh-uh-uh. Not anymore tonight; it’s late and it’s already dark out. Go tomorrow when it’s light out.” Nanny and Sakura said at the same time noting that the sun was indeed going down and it was indeed getting dark.

“Ok.” Everyone said at the same time, somewhat annoyed.

“Good, now why don’t you all go get ready for bed; you know shower and pajamas. Then if you want you can hang out somewhere and watch a movie; maybe in the living room. Each of your rooms have a shower nearby, correct?” Nanny and Sakura asked smiling.

“Yes, ok…” Everyone grumbled heading upstairs.

Each room had a shower and a tub; so they took turns taking a quick shower…


	3. Sleep Walking

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep...well supposed to be asleep; Kish was up after having to use the bathroom when he heard soft footsteps out in the hallway.

“Hmmm…” Kish sighed; he already knew who it was.

“Kish? What are you doing?” Ryou asked half awake and then he heard the footsteps.

“Should we call for help?” Ryou asked right away, immediately sitting upright.

“No, it’s fine; it’s just Kiwi.” Kish said walking to the door.

“Kiwi?” Ryou asked confused.

“Yeah; she walks in her sleep every now and then…” Kish explained opening the door. And sure enough walking back and forth down the hall was Kiwi asleep.

Kish then guided Kiwi back to her room and put her in her new bed and tucked her in…tightly.

“How is she?” Ryou asked when Kish got back to their room.

“She’s fine; I got her back to bed. And because I can see it in your face…long story short, our dad killed our mom five years ago and she blames herself. And with what just recently happened to get us into this…it stresses her out; and between that and guilt, she just walks in her sleep. Just don’t tell her I told her I told you any of this…and don’t tell the others. This stays between you and me.” Kish said seriously as he lay back down.

“That’s fine; yeah. I can do that.” Ryou said simply as he lay back down to go back to sleep.

** The Next Morning: **

“Good morning all.” Nanny and Sakura said with chipper smiles on their faces as their husbands drank coffee and read the morning paper; Rose and Pepper were already busy working on something or other.

“Morning…” Everyone groaned out in annoyance as they just woke up…with the exception of Keiichiro, Pie and Mint who were up about an hour ago.

“How did you all sleep?” Sakura asked flipping some pancakes.

“Ok…” Everyone answered.

“Kiwi, I see you’re sleepwalking again. Are you doing ok? Oh, I don’t mean to embarrass you sweetie; I’m just worried.” Nanny said softly looking at her granddaughter who just looked confused.

“We heard Kish help you to bed last night. Shintaro said he found you wandering down here at around three or so. And then your grandmother and I found you on the kitchen floor around six; Mr. Keiichiro was nice enough to carry you back to your room for us…I don’t really get why you’re doing this again; I thought we worked all this out. I understand what has recently happened is upsetting, but it’s not your fault…just like your father murdering your mother; none of it’s your fault.” Toshi said upsetting Kiwi.

“Grandpa!” “Toshi!” Kish and Nanny exclaimed at the same time, both pissed off as Nanny smacked Toshi over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“No, it’s ok; he’s right…” Kiwi said softly as she tried not to cry.

“Kiwi…” Nanny started.

“I’m ok…I’m just going to go back to sleep for a little bit…” Kiwi said as she started backing away a little.

“What about breakfast?” Sakura asked softly, worried.

“Oh thanks, but no thanks; I’m not hungry. I’ll be fine, really. I’ll see you all later.” Kiwi said running up the stairs, Kish following right after her.

“Should we go talk to them?” Shintaro asked seriously, looking up over his newspaper.

“No, Kish will talk to her and sort things out.” Nanny said softly.

“Like always…” Toshi said a bit disappointed.

“Toshi!” Nanny exclaimed frustrated.

“What? He’s a great brother for trying to help her out; but he does it too much. He just needs to her figure things out for herself for once. If she actually had friends she could talk to Kish could have a life. But no…she’s too shy, awkward and weird to make friends.” Toshi said seriously.

“Ok kids…why don’t you go and wait elsewhere for now?” Sakura suggested with a nervous smile, but yet had seriousness to her.

“We all know what that means…” Ringo started.

“The adults want to talk about something they don’t want us to hear…” Pudding finished as they went to check out the basement…


End file.
